gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dangerous
Dangerous is a song originally by Kardinal Offishall feat. Akon from his 2008 album Not 4 Sale. It is sung by Joshua Bennett, Kimberly Williams and Teddy Cruz in the Season 5 episode, Giving Thanks. Lyrics Teddy Girl I can notice but to notice you noticing me from across the room, I can see it that can't stop myself from looking and noticing you noticing me. Joshua and Kimberley Watch out, I seen her type before, That girl is so dangerous. That girl is so dangerous. That girl is a bad girl. I seen her type before, she's so dangerous. That girl is so dangerous. That girl is a bad girl, yeah. Joshua Oh yeah, that's her, The big dog trying to get her little kitty to purr. Next man looking at me like I'm Lucifer cause he knows I'll deal with the case, yes sir. If I was the last man on earth, I would only take that girl, end the search. She'll give a new definition to the word curve. Got chicks in the strip club, envying her's. Bodies like what, it's a mass eruptions. Sit the glass on that fat obstruction, tongue game give a new type seduction. I'm tryna get back her something. Teddy Girl, I can notice but to notice you noticing me from across the room, I can see it that can't stop myself from looking and noticing you noticing me. Joshua, Kimberly and Teddy Watch out, I seen her type before, That girl is so dangerous. That girl is so dangerous. That girl is a bad girl. I seen her type before, she's so dangerous. That girl is so dangerous. That girl is a bad girl, yeah. Kimberly Oh, bad to the bone, Everything locked like a two-three zone. I wanted to make my black snake moan. Talk a little bit then take that off. She's bad and she know the deal. That's what I can't hide when she wanna conceal. I mean, making good and having big put together and close to the jibby I see. No, no, no disrespect, but this killer from another level, cut the check. Aw, tell King Mac, stop the press. Say kid, can I get a witness? Teddy Girl I can notice but to notice you noticing me from across the room, I can see it that can't stop myself from looking and noticing you noticing me. Joshua, Kimberly and Teddy Watch out, I seen her type before, That girl is so dangerous. That girl is so dangerous. That girl is a bad girl. I seen her type before, she's so dangerous. That girl is so dangerous. That girl is a bad girl, yeah. Teddy I see you got that fire by the way that you walking, walking, From left to right, I watched her go down. Girl, I just want it right now. Don't wanna do no talking, talking. Shorty's so right I need to slow down. Kimberly Freak on it, good body ship, When she on the dance floor, tell 'em I rip. When she do her thing man, can't watch it. That beat soak up everything our grip. Joshua Bad heels like Jessica P, I'm tryna give home girl sex and the city. Itty bitty waistline moves with the baseline. One look I'll punch 'em, I'm fine. Teddy Girl I can notice but to notice you noticing me from across the room, I can see it that can't stop myself from looking and noticing you noticing me. Joshua, Kimberly and Teddy Watch out, I seen her type before, That girl is so dangerous. That girl is so dangerous. That girl is a bad girl. I seen her type before, she's so dangerous. That girl is so dangerous. That girl is a bad girl, yeah. Videos Category:Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs Sung by Joshua Bennett Category:Songs Sung by Kimberly Williams Category:Songs Sung by Teddy Cruz